The use of chlorine for the disinfection of domestic water supplies produces a range of halogenated organic compounds as a result of chemical reactions between the chlorine and naturally occurring organic material (NOM). These disinfection byproducts (DBPs) occur at very low levels (parts per billion or below) and the consumption of chlorinated water containing these compounds has been linked to an increased incidence of a number of cancers and other ailments. As a consequence, it is highly desirable to reduce the levels of these DBPs in drinking water in order to limit their impact on human health. Current methods for DBP removal tend to focus on the reduction of NOM prior to the chlorination process. However, available technologies are only moderately effective or are cost prohibitive for large-scale applications (e.g. reverse osmosis). Triton proposes to develop selective adsorbents to remove the DBPs after the chlorination step. By using selective materials, other large organic molecules (e.g. NOM) will not impact the operational life of the adsorbent, making the process economically viable. In Phase I of this project, Triton will evaluate a number of microporous organophilic molecular sieves for the removal of selected DBPs from drinking water. Recent work by Triton's team members has already proven the validity of the approach, and this work will be used as a firm foundation on which to build during Phase I. Operating capacities, the effect of NOM and recycling of the spent adsorbent will also be evaluated. At the end of the project, Triton will identify a suitable material for scale up and extensive trials in Phase II.